User talk:MiyaChiiFan
Welcome! Hey Minna-San!This is MiyaChiiFan's official talk page!Don't be shy to write,I always reply! ------------- Trella Hi there! Just thought I'd let you know that I put a link to here on the fanfiction hub. http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Hub:Fan_Fiction WonderBuono! (talk) 03:49, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Your Welcome, I've only made so much pages because the ideas been in my mind for sometime now =) I don't mind making one BMM member part of Shin Sedai You can go pick one or two or as much xD (Im horrible in picking stuff) Alitheia (talk) 13:05, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Duo? Okay then =) Alitheia (talk) 00:43, September 30, 2012 (UTC) The members of BMM were based on my friends by the way One of them represent me........kay just sayin xDD Mandi has a strong vocal ad brave character she's also daring (Just like my real friend) Well...this thing just popped into my head "Take your TIME to BELIEVE in HAPPINESS" Lolz what........anyways popped into my head when my sister ended up reading out loud Alitheia (talk) 00:43, September 30, 2012 (UTC) I've never wrote a song Or even came close to making a title When BMM First came into my head I thought it would impossible to write my own songs then the "cover of each song" idea came up =D Then I ended up developing that idea in my head for about 1 and a half years How did you end up thinking up of your groups? Oh yeah and....since you chose Mandi .....mind editing her page? I have no idea what to put in there xD Alitheia (talk) 00:43, September 30, 2012 (UTC) I wanted to make a wiki for it....but I didn't have the guts then I found this and went "YAY SOMEWHERE TO POST BMM!!!" and.....Thanks =D Well.....for me..... Every school year I always end up having a close friend or a group of close friends, but so far i've been into a HUGE fight with all of them, the school year would end up with us in a fight but it was different in 5th grade, no one got mad at me for stuff I said and did, I thought "Ah...These are real friends...." I was really happy to have friends like them. I live a bit far from my school so I end up fallign asleep in the car, usually I would forget my dreams or not remember them at all but this one stuck in my head.... I was in Morning Musume with my friends, we were having a lot of fun, and we were amazing in performing ever since that dream I wanted it to be a reality and thought that I might be the only one who passes or something (I really do have experience in dancing I thaught myself and ended up being able to memorize them fast, I know enough Japanese to answer questions) I thought it would end up like Minimoni, I introduce them, get them to sing and perform and train until we can form a unit or somethign like that, But I still couldn't think of a name Then I saw Dream Morning Musume....They all followed their Dreams to get in Morning Musume...Made me think "....they DREAMED that they would be in MoMusu, I've also been dreaming......I've also been Believing" So it ended up to be "Believe! Morning Musume" (With this I think you can probably guess who represents me in BMM xD) Alitheia (talk) 00:43, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Meh....You got it right xDD I've been trying to think up of a new unit but I can't think of anything at all X.x Alitheia (talk) 00:43, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Actually......I was never able to think up of more people because usually the people who I end up making in my head is based on anime.....never people thats why BMM was a first for me Over the night it came to me "Imoto" Little Sister right? Usually when I watch anime I end up making my own character and imagine them going along the story with the other characters and I noticed they were all little sisters........So I thought of just making them human Lol kinda weird idea but I think it'll work xD Alitheia (talk) 10:11, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Just thought up of names and etc.... But main prob What songs =_____= ANime openings and endings?? Lol (might work) o3o Alitheia (talk) 09:25, September 30, 2012 (UTC) asdfhbdfg I'm out of ideas >.< Alitheia (talk) 08:10, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Ah.....Happens to me too..... I got a ribbon with a cloth rose on it......its fit my hand.....So I ended up with an idea...But I don't know If I should make it a concert or a new unit.... Alitheia (talk) 14:27, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Meh....I already made it a concert....Oh well "Inspired by the BMM cocert called....." xDDD right? Alitheia (talk) 00:24, October 14, 2012 (UTC) I plan to give it 7 members.......R I B B O N S But there barely are any members whos names start with "B"........... Alitheia (talk) 00:31, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Correction: There are none xD Alitheia (talk) 00:35, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Ah....theres no problem at all!~ Um actually,yes there is. Everytime I log in and edit one of my articles,it puts me as anonymous.Do you know why? ~LovelyLizzie Thanks!It works now! LovelyLizzie (talk) 07:13, October 30, 2012 (UTC) How are you? (sorry for my bad english,that is not my native language!) -LovelyLizzie Hey~ Ehm....just wanted to ask a question Is it fine to edit the main page? Y'know for the updates I'm going to do (I finished lots of color coded lyrics already and I might post alot randomly and also Lala) Alitheia (talk) 06:58, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Okay, thanks~ Alitheia (talk) 02:31, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Hey!~ I just wanted to ask if you saw the blogs already? Alitheia (talk) 02:17, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Yay~ It was easy to get Karina to do a blog~ I thought it would be hard to convinve Mandi but she actually agreed =DD Kristen straight forwardly said No xD I haven't asked Sophia and Tina though (Tina has Tumblr. except its more like her private one) (Since it says so on your account) You have Youtube and Twitter? o.o Well, so do I xDDD Its actually SUPER easy to find all my accounts .____. just go up to google and search "Reanachii" then viola x.x Oh yeah, one last thing before I go back to sleep (I'm still on semestral break) The unit Rise! Up...yeah....the thing about planning on performing at a BMM concert or special? Alitheia (talk) 23:48, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Ah....I see....... Alitheia (talk) 01:46, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Now I can make a thread for the single :) "Thanks! Now I can make a thread for the single :)" is from me btw LovelyLizzie (talk) 00:01, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Hi!~ In the Hello! project Foreigners page it says: Hello Project Foreigners!,along with Happy Jikan,are the only current groups without a full japanese member. The groups within Believe! don't have any either =))) (Believe! Morning Musume, Chiisana, Ushinawareta Hitsuji, Tamago-chan, Lala and Jessica) Should I just edit it? Or leave it like that? Or will you do it? =)))) Oh and also....I got some idea of making a concert for all the groups in this wikia to perform together =) it might be hard to choose the songs and such....But wouldn't it be cool? xD Alitheia (talk) 04:34, November 22, 2012 (UTC) BMM is focused on covering singles....I'll get PonPonii to do that or something xD And...Now I really want to make that concert with all the fanon groups =D Alitheia (talk) 14:13, November 22, 2012 (UTC) We would need a REALLY CATCHY name....and thats hard...VERY... I'll ask Mandi...she rhymes easily and stuff that rhyme are usually catchy xD Alitheia (talk) 14:16, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Me too!! Hehe~! Mandi isnt replying... I'll ask her in school tomorrow =D We just sit a seat apart.......was that right? We sit 1 chair apart.....yeah xD Alitheia (talk) 14:23, November 22, 2012 (UTC) VERY UPSET I almost cried D= She's my favorite member D= I guess I'll move on to Sato Masaki after Reina leaves .-. Reana's going to lose a vocal.....she'll be left with Sayumin and Maa-chan While Mandi's going to have Riho and Eripon.... Sophia - Kuduu, Ayumin Kristen - Zukki Karina - Oda Sakura, Harunan, Mizupon Are you upset about Reina graduating? Who do you think would be the main vocal along with Riho? Alitheia (talk) 15:04, November 22, 2012 (UTC) its 5:40AM....I'm in the middle of getting ready for school....anyways I'm hoping Sayu would get more lines..... NOT AUTOTUNED Alitheia (talk) 21:43, November 22, 2012 (UTC) If I were her I would be hurt always being autotuned...... It just kinda means her voice is useless alone.... She's been in MoMusu long enough to sing with her true voice...why can't Tsunku let her sing =_= Alitheia (talk) 21:59, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Meh...sorry 'bout that.... Mandi has to graduate....she messaged me saying that she already left the group when I asked her.... this is how it went: So....are you going to graduate from BMM? Yeah... Ahhhhhhhh Karina has to be the subleader...and I need to find a new main vocal >.< this is badddd not only the situatin in-fanon but also in real life....she's drifting away from the group. She's not talking to me anymore D= Alitheia (talk) 14:12, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Yes she's graduating fully .________. I really can't say Tina has....the best vocals... and....she's the type of person to study ALOT. So I can't really... Should I just make PonPonii lead? The 2 youngest members? xD Or should I give Leader more lines? ... Well there is another member who is in the real life group....but thats Mandi's dog: Enki =.= Alitheia (talk) 14:49, December 1, 2012 (UTC)